


Dusk Till Dawn| A Percy Jackson Special

by piratewreck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Deathish, F/M, angstwithhappyending, backintime, curse, its upbeat tho I swear, read for fun, timetravel, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratewreck/pseuds/piratewreck
Summary: It was a normal summers eve for 13 year old Percy and Annabeth, well as normal as it could be for two demigods who never get a break. The seas were calm and it was mid april, when two strangers appeared begging for help.Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase had never imagined to be in this situation; but Piper needed desperate help to win the war with Gaia, and without Percy and Annabeth they were doomed.With a cursed Annabeth and a MIA Percy, can Piper and past- CHB save the world ahead of time? Read ahead to find out!





	Dusk Till Dawn| A Percy Jackson Special

It was a normal summers evening for two thirteen year olds, well as normal as it could be for demigods.  
It was mid August, and Annabeth had decided to stay at camp for a while- making Percy Jackson a lot less lonely.

Annabeth was tired. Beyond tired. After the whole Thalia coming back to life/ sea of monsters incident she realised that she hasn't spent enough time on herself. Just relaxing.  
Okay, Annabeth didn't realise this herself, it was Silena Beauregard who insisted that she 'chilled out' and had a beauty day. So here she was, inside the Aphrodite cabin with Silena and her siblings attempting to relax.

Despite common misunderstandings by campers (ahem Percy), Annabeth was actually very kempt. She brushed and combed her hair daily, sometimes twice a day because it was just so frizzy at times, showered all the time because she trained all the time and she managed to paint her nails every so often.  
The aphro cabin laughed when she told them this.  
'That's great, sugar. But it wouldn't hurt to get a manny pedi or two'

'Ooh! How about makeup!'

'I think she looks cute as she is, I love her whole rusty dusty look.'

Silena interrupted her brothers and sisters with a rich laugh,  
'What they mean to say, Annie, is that it doesn't hurt to relax. Here, let's get you a facial, a massage, do your nails, and maybe test out some light makeup looks. How about?'

Silena was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, and no doubt the bravest. That's why Annabeth always looked up to her, and asked her for love advice from time to time. Though recently her views on love began to change, after Luke's betrayal, and she wasn't sure who to trust. 

But Silena's gorgeous black locks travelled down to her waist, and her eyes vibrated with knowledge and love. With her perfect red lips how could Annabeth not listen to her, when she was such a great role model morally and physically. She was everything Annabeth desired to change about herself so desperately.  
Thirteen year old Annabeth was a little confused on how she felt about herself, as some may tell.

She loved her strength and bravery with all her heart, and she'd been on two quests! Two! That was everything she had dreamed of only a few years ago.

And so she gave in, and allowed the Aphrodite cabin to do as they pleased for her. She was about half way through with her facial when a thunderstorm began brewing. It shook the cabins to their core and tumbled through the skies and seas, which was extremely unlike Long Island to have that kind of weather*- and yet here it was.  
She removed her facial and ran outside with the rest of the campers to see what was going on. Annabeth was not in the mood to deal with Zeus or some kind of monster who was angry at them. She just wanted to relax!    
But alas, the storm stopped for no one; it was like the sea and the sky were working together against them. Trees were blown away in its carelessness but no camper was harmed. They were in the eye of the storm.

Chiron made his way to the front of the crowd,  
'Stay calm, it's probably just the gods!'  
This did not calm them one bit.

Then, from the sky directly above them came down a bright light- fast and quick like an asteroid, except it caused no damage upon impact.  
The light bore bright, an electric blue which reminded Annabeth of Thalia's hair tips, but radiated cold cold air. Everyone's shivers became still when the storm began to clear up, miraculously, and left the skies with sunny blues.  
Thalia made her way forward,  
'What do the gods want now?' She demanded.  
'I'm sure it's important, Miss Grace-'  
'Thalia'  
'Yes, Thalia. We shouldn't underestimate the gods.'  
Annabeth came forward,  
'Let's just see what happened.'

After the storm had blown over, the object lost its brightness and temperature. Before them lay two girls.  
The campers gasped upon seeing them.  
One had chestnut brown hair, with a small braid in one side connected to a feather. Her hair reached her shoulders and complimented her brown skin**. Her clothes were ragged and dirty, but in comparison to the other girl she looked runway ready.

The other girl had blonde hair draped over her face, and deathly pale skin.   
Like really deathly pale. Annabeth thought.  
Her clothes were ripped and torn, her ankle was bruised and swollen, and she was covered in some kind of dark red dust. Or blood. Or dark red dust and blood.

Chiron pushed everyone away to get a closer look, and then called for Michael, the head of the Apollo cabin, to round up his siblings in order to help them.

The children of Apollo, among many other abilities, were gifted with healing powers. They couldn't work miracles, but they could do more than the average doctor.  
The two girls were carried away on camp stretchers and taken to the infirmary.

Clarisse, a daughter of Ares and also super mean and violent, burst through with a few of her brothers,  
'What is going on now? How much work do the gods want us to do?'

'They're probably in need of help, Clarisse.' 

'Yeah? Shove it, Chase. If they're in such trouble then the gods can help them.'  
Silena put her arm on Clarisse's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The brute girl huffed and turned away, to assumably go back doing whatever she was doing.

Chiron cleared his throat,  
'All we can do is wait until they wake up.'  
~~~  
By the time Annabeth had woken up and gone for breakfast, the two girls were both awake and sitting alone on the Poseidon table.  
'Seaweed brain!'  
Percy, who was lazily leaving his cabin, looked over at Annabeth quizzically.  
His seaweed eyes and dishevelled black hair really suited the nickname.  
'Wassup, wise girl. Whaddya want?'***  
She walked over to him and spoke in a hushed tone,  
'What are the drop girls (something they had referred to the girls who fell from the sky, together) doing on your table?'  
Percy looked at her with half asleep eyes and then looked over to his table. Other than Tyson, who was currently away, Percy was the only child of Poseidon and therefore the only one allowed at that table.  
He shrugged and went to sit there anyway, ignoring Annabeth's dramatic sigh.

'Hey' He said to the girls,  
'How come you guys are here?'  
Annabeth stepped on his foot, don't be so forward idiot!  
'Ouch! Annabeth!'   
This just earned another glare.

The girl with chestnut brown hair turned to look at the pair and smiled, somehow calming them.  
'It's probably best I explain in front of everyone.'  
And so, after breakfast, the campers were called to gather around the Big House by Chiron.   
There they were met with the two girls, the blonde one drew the most attention, though.  
Her eyes were distant and cloudy, and while her clothes had been changed, her skin was still a deathly pale. She constantly muttered words to herself under her breath and acknowledged no one.  
'Campers! I want you all to listen to the girls. This is important.'

And so the campers obliged and waited for someone to speak. It was the brown haired girl again,  
'Hi everyone. I'm Piper McLean, and this is Annabeth Chase.'  
bish what  
'I know! I know what you're thinking. You've already got an Annabeth Chase' She gestured to Annabeth.

'But we're from the future. And we need your help. Without Annabeth and -'   
She paused for a moment and then began again,  
'Without Annabeth, we won't win the war. She can't receive help in our time because of the war; Camp is about to be infiltrated and they can't risk having her there. The world depends on this.'

She was begging, pleading, but Annabeth was still so confused; she had so many questions.  
'We found her in Tartarus, when they- no, when she didn't come back out, one of our dear friends volunteered to go find her. And she came back like this.'  
It was Percy who voiced the question everyone was thinking:  
'What happened to her?'  
Piper sighed, and wrapped her arm around the blonde girl- or Annabeth she supposed. Herself?

'She was cursed.'

**Author's Note:**

> •••••••••  
> Hey everyone, this is my first original Percy Jackson fic. Keep in mind I read the books years ago (5 to be exact) so if anything is off factually just comment about it.  
> When I put the asterisks * it basically means I have an authors note which I'll put at the end, Or now.  
> I haven't figured out my writing schedule yet but I have two and a half months of summer after this well (yay my GCSE's are overrrr) so I'm gonna be writing quite a bit. For this story and other upcoming ones.
> 
> *- I don't know if this weather is Normal for Long Island or not lmao im British  
> **-loool I said brown skin because I hate the weird fetishisation descriptions people write for people of colour, you can say brown. It's not Racist.  
> *** haha he's a New Yorker just imagine his with his hand out like 'whddya waaant'
> 
> Anyway vote comment do whatever see y'all soon!


End file.
